


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: SM Supernatural Investigators [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Hurt Lucas, Hurt Yukhei, Lee Jeno-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Monster Hunters, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Protective Lee Jeno, Werewolf Hunters, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, Work In Progress, witch Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: “Don’t touch them!”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: SM Supernatural Investigators [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887658
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**10:34 AM**

To say that Jeno was a bit surprised by the amount of tension present when he walked into the dorm's living room would probably be an understatement.

The tension was so strong that a sword probably wouldn't even be able to cut clean through it.

 _What happened?_ Jeno wondered as he watched Renjun and Jisung scoot further away from each other every time that they accidentally made eye contact.


End file.
